Tropical
by munching muffins
Summary: -6959  Mukuro x Gokudera - What are the chances of being raped for a drunken silver haired pretty boy with amazing emerald eyes, a great pair of legs, and a nice set of derriere? Oneshot. Rated for language.


**Tropical**, a 6959 fanfiction

_by JasuneHokairi_

_Disclaimer: KHR by Akira Amano _

…

Through various shots of illegal beverages and Gokudera has already seen his life flash before him.

It was started because of a simple idea –thought by a baseball idiot from the eyes of yours truly –that the Vongola family should have a celebration despite what absurd and senile conclusions they often had. A New Year's Eve innocent party may have lost its purpose, assuming that this is nothing more than a bunch of dreadful mafia members grouping in one place, having a conversation that could've been a love confession for all they know.

That, and Yamamoto had been colorblind to actually decorate the place with frilly rainbow colored ribbons and serve nothing more than several shots of kamikaze.

The silver haired bomber sulked. Sure, he wasn't the one who objected the invitation to Yamamoto's party. Actually he found the occasion pretty nice to just sit around for. Hell, he could've been a lot happier to baby-sit Lambo! Anything, so long he doesn't have to sit next to the devil himself.

The man next to him was eyeing the surroundings, acting like he wasn't the biggest bastard out of all of the jerkasses in the room. The Tenth was asked to take care of the infants, Yamamoto was busy serving the entire guest –one had the guts to make him do a baseball performance while salad-chopping, Hibari was antisocial for the night, and Ryohei was too dense to accept the invitation in his mailbox. He was automatically thinking it was an overdue electricity bill since it wasn't a boxing match challenge.

Gokudera took his next shot and gulped it all down. He winced at the stinging taste that hit the back of his throat, but he successfully ignored it and mentally patted his back as he scooted further from illusionist. He knew the illusionist was a playful yet astute man, with a sickening sense of humor for an eyesore.

Unfortunately, Rokudo Mukuro, the illusionist, noticed this and decided to poke fun at him. "Are you that uncomfortable sitting near me, Hayato? I couldn't help but notice that you are avoiding me."

Fuck yeah he was avoiding him! He's Rokudo Mukuro, the one who possessed him just to get his hands on the Tenth, the one who jested about eerie objectives –such as reincarnation, illusions, love-making, and oral –and still looked content while doing so. Hell, he's the one who makes up seductive conversations while trying to grope his ass every five minutes!

That last part wasn't evidently true, but he was bound to try anyway.

Gokudera decided not to answer his question and proceeded to light a cigarette. Spending the night here was impacting him with a headache, so talking to Mukuro certainly wasn't going to help. He decided to spend more fifteen minutes at maximum here before heading home.

"Oya, someone's a light-headed tonight." Mukuro stated, noting the fact that the bomber's usually pale face was flushed and was gasping monotonously "No doubt someone will take advantage of you when they see you like this out in the open."

"Shut up," Gokudera snarled. "Where's that girl replica of yours anyway?"

Mukuro blinked, his blood red and sapphire blue eyes flashing with surprise for a mere second before switching to amusement and smirked playfully. "Chrome? I left her at home. She's definitely not fit to attend such an occasion."

He closed his mouth to stifle what sounds like a 'Kufufu~' as the Tenth's wannabe right hand man raised a slim silver eyebrow. His emerald eyes shot open as he turned around to see what Mukuro was laughing at. Two grown-up men were cornered against a wall, making out vigorously for a battle of tongue dominance.

Was that a boxer flying? Or briefs?

He could've sworn to heard buttons clicking against the floor.

...

"You know, we could try that. Better yet, we could skip what they're doing and get down to–"

'Fuck no, asshole." Gokudera harshly replied and gulped another shot. This was a very bad move. Not only did he take down another shot, his vision began to become blurry and he felt like he was going to pass out in a minute. Like hell he'd do that. There's no telling what the Guardian of Mist will do to him after he's unconscious.

…what if he's kinky? He wasn't sure if he can handle kinky stuff.

Mukuro faked pouted, still using the same playful tone as before. "Kufufu, that really hurts my feelings, Hayato~. Come on, what does the Tenth have that I don't?"

"Drop it, damned pineapple."

"Now now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say~"

Before Gokudera was given a chance to reply, he felt his body was being pushed down to the soft couch beneath him. Mukuro's arms were trapping him on both sides, sandwiching him between the couch and his smirking face.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Gokudera roared. This wasn't good. Of all times the Mukuro tried to take advantage of him, he had to come unprepared of any stack of dynamites and wasn't sober enough to think that he could strangle Mukuro by choking on his collar.

"No." Mukuro whispered as he licked his earlobe, causing Gokudera to blush. "I'm determined to get an answer from you."

The illusionist proceeded to close the dynamite user's mouth with his own, a very harsh and seductive attitude. Gokudera's hands were itching to grab some dynamites –or anything to throw at the man who was one-sidedly making out with him –when Mukuro closed his wrists and pinned them down. He gasped at this and Mukuro took this opening to insert his tongue. The long haired man was devouring him like a man suffering from thirst in the desert, making him taste a bit of pineapple in his mouth.

Gokudera would've been very much ashamed if someone found him in such a situation, but right now he wouldn't have mind if someone caught him and save him. Everyone was too drowned at their own champagne-filled world to even notice the two men on the couch. When a sound popping came from the other side of the room followed by a blow of trumpet was heard, 'Happy New Year' was loudly heard along with the confetti thrown randomly.

Mukuro ended the kiss, their saliva still intact, and spoke "I'll ask you again: What does Sawada have that I don't?"

Gokudera was still gasping for air when Mukuro attacked his collarbone that was revealed to the world. He had no intent on answering the black haired man whatsoever. His remaining sober instinct was growling at him to leave before his mind went completely hazy and drunk enough to mumble incoherent words in front of this wonderfully amazing kisser of a bastard.

Fuck, he needed to get laid.

"I'm outta here." Gokudera managed to croak out and tried to push Mukuro out of way, barely succeeding except for knocking out more beverages due to his tipsy steps.

Mukuro frowned for a moment. He wasn't going to let his new adorable toy escape. There were other things he could do for the night with him –a new set of handcuffs might be included, more or less. After all, what are the chances of being raped for a drunken silver haired pretty boy with amazing emerald eyes, a great pair of legs, and a nice set of derriere?

The heterochromatic man stood up and stared down at the drunken Gokudera, letting out a playful smirk as he offered to walk him home.

Gokudera's mind was saying no, his body was saying no, his entire being was saying no, but his head was saying yes.

* * *

He woke up with quite a hangover and a sore spot between his legs.

He winced at the sunlight shining through his apartment window and tried to get up; only to have a pair of arms hugged him tighter. Mukuro smiled as he cuddled closer against Gokudera, winking at him while kissing a spot on his neck.

Ah hell, he could blame Yamamoto in the next morning for serving him too many kamikazes anyway.

...

This is the result for trying to stay up until 11 PM DX I haven't drink any soda for a week, thus my sleeping habit continues.

Anyway, this fandom was totally rare so my goal for the month (or the year, whatever)was to raise the amount of 6959 followers by updating fanfics, fanart, fan videos (possibly), etc. Mukuro x Gokudera is so smexy; it leaves one to wonder why there aren't many people supporting.

Ciaossu~ ;) RnR, please~!


End file.
